


Sex on the Beach

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa gives Louisa a surprise while they relax on Fort Pinta beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the server downtime for the Epona update

One thing that Louisa loved about Jorvik was its beaches. The sand on them was so pristine and white, almost blinding to look at sometimes. Good thing she had tinted sunglasses. Right now, she reclined on a beach towel in a secluded spot by some rocks, water still beaded on her skin (which had been liberally slathered with sunscreen as ordered by Lisa, but Louisa had convinced her girlfriend to put it on her, so it wasn’t such a bad thing). The sun felt nice. So did Lisa in her arms.

“You’re lucky you’re still skinny enough to be on top,” said Louisa. “Innuendo very much intentional.”

“I know,” said Lisa, smiling up at her girlfriend. “You’re hardly brave enough to initiate anything.”

“Is that a bad thing?” asked Louisa.

“No,” said Lisa. “I like being in charge.” She moved around so that she was facing Louisa and kissed her. “Close your eyes.”

Louisa obeyed, smiling in anticipation. She’d been with Lisa long enough now to be able to detect the added sultriness in her tone that meant something fun was coming.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to resist the urge to open her eyes.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Lisa moved down Louisa’s body, fingers trailing down her slick skin, and finally stopped with her arms wrapped around Louisa’s legs.

And then she licked Louisa through her bikini bottoms.

“Is this okay?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa, blushing madly. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“It’ll probably be more fun if you keep your eyes closed but sure, if you want,” said Lisa. “We can always try with eyes closed at home or something. Maybe I’ll even blindfold you.”

With Louisa’s consent, Lisa kept up what she’d been doing. At first she could only taste salt water and fabric, but soon she could taste something else as well. She could tell that Louisa was trying to keep her moans quiet, for which she was glad. Someone stumbling across them would be really embarrassing.

Although Lisa tried to keep up the teasing, she couldn’t resist the taste. So she quickly moved Louisa’s bikini bottoms aside, her fingers slipping inside at first accidentally and then on purpose. 

Louisa moaned Lisa’s name, and Lisa found herself blushing. She loved to see her girlfriend in such bliss, especially when she was the direct cause. Although walking in on her that one time had been very nice as well.

As good as it felt for Lisa, it felt ten times as good for Louisa. She was glad that she no longer had to bite her hand to keep quiet, otherwise it would surely be shredded by now. But Lisa’s fingers felt so nice, better than her tongue had earlier, and then her tongue slipped in and Louisa arched her back, opening her eyes just barely to see one of her favourite sights in the world. Her toes curled in the sand while her fingers ran through Lisa’s hair, making it stick up even more due to its wet state from their earlier swim.

Lisa soon managed to finish her off, much to her delight. Louisa had played along by keeping her eyes closed, mostly because she found it just as exhilarating as she’d hoped it to be. And the result was that she did have to use her hand to smother herself crying out Lisa’s name.

“That was exciting,” said Lisa, and kissed her neck.

“For you as well?” asked Louisa. 

“Yeah.” Lisa moved up Louisa’s body and rested her crotch on her knee so she could feel just how excited.

“I would do what you just did to me but I’m too worried about people finding us,” said Louisa, blushing apologetically. “But the inn here has spare rooms.”

“Great idea, let’s go.” Lisa got up and wrapped her towel around her waist, and Louisa followed her back up the beach and into the Fort Pinta inn.


End file.
